


Hoppy Birtholoy

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year is a better birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoppy Birtholoy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Seto!  
> 10/25/2013

It was his birthday and his staff knew it. It left Seto feeling apprehensive.

Birthday celebrations for bosses are awkward at best and a social land mine at worst.

He hoped that this year his birthday would not be a big fuss: just a grocery store-bought cake, tacky card full of insincere well wishes, and over in 15 minutes. Seto really did not have any desire or patience for anything more.

Three PM rolled around the corner and he got his wish. Eleven minutes later, he was back to work reviewing briefing notes from the department heads. Kaiba Corp was doing marginally better than last year. 

It made him think about all the things that were different from last year.

Last year was a birthday cake with typos: Hoppy Birtholoy Mr Kolba!

Last year was only a long email from Mokuba with well wishes and a debriefing from the London office.

Last year was going home on a Thursday night, alone.

This year was much better: eleven minutes, Mokuba's e-ticket confirmation for November, and dinner and weekend plans with Joey.

Truly, for Seto, birthday celebrations at work were not real celebrations. One really had to like the people you celebrated with or else it was all fake.

Tonight, it would feel like a real birthday.


End file.
